DBZ night before christmas
by Glenn and Katina Rentholen
Summary: What happens when you arrange a christmas play with the DBZ gang? Disaster! Kat


A/N: I dont own " the night before Christmas." Dont sue  
  
  
  
Katgrrl: *Clears throat and sets stage for the players Giggles maniacly as goku and chichi come out andsit down in two easy chairs* "I about to tourture numerous characters" *Clears throat*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Twas the night before Christmas  
  
and all through the Son house,  
  
not a creature was stirring,  
  
not even Gokus stomache growled  
  
"two great big stockings were hung by their chimney with care,  
  
(Along with chichis tiny sock)  
  
in hope that St. Nick would come by  
  
and leave the fridge stocked  
  
Son gohan was nestled,  
  
all snug in his bed,  
  
while visions of a vacation (FINALLY!) danced in his head  
  
*Scene cuts to a kawii son gohan (teen) sleeping in bed with his mouth open and drooling)  
  
And Chichi in her kercheif  
  
(Her pan hidden far)  
  
And Goku in a BDZ hat...  
  
*Scene cuts back to chichi and Goku whos snorting in his sleep  
  
*chichis reaching for her pan*  
  
Had just settled down for a long winter nap.  
  
Then out on their lawn, there rose such a clatter!  
  
Goku fell from his chair trying to find what was the matter  
  
*Scene cuts back to Goku whos still in his chair snoring*  
  
*Kat frowns and tapps her foot*  
  
*Chichi glares out of one eye and kicks the chair throwing goku out*  
  
" Oh! Is it my scene already!? Oop.. sorry Kat.."  
  
*Goku rushes to the window, and trips on his bunny foot pjs*  
  
  
  
Away to the window.. he.. *Sighs* Tripped oh so fast..  
  
  
  
*Goku looks out the window*  
  
  
  
He opened the blinds, and peered out the glass  
  
The moon on the breast  
  
(Chichi looks at her* " are you ALLOWED to say that in this?!" Yes, Now hush!")  
  
  
  
*Clears throat*  
  
  
  
The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow  
  
gave the look of rice to the snow far below  
  
  
  
*Goku drools and his stomache growls*  
  
*KAt sighs*  
  
  
  
When what to his wandering eyes should appear  
  
  
  
(Yelling is heard in the backround* I WONT DO IT!" You will or I'll make you wear PINK FLOWERS for a whole YEAR!" Dammit.. *GRumbling*  
  
  
  
But aminiature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer  
  
  
  
*Out comes a sleigh led by Andriod 17 and 18 They're both wearing reindeer outfits and cute big bows*  
  
*Hisses* Wheres roudolf?!  
  
*16 comes out with a big red nose and a reindeer outfit and several other cardboard reindeer are put out with them*  
  
  
  
with an *OLD* driver...  
  
  
  
*Vegeta comes out in a way to big santa suit and beard. He looks angry*  
  
  
  
so *lively* and *quick*  
  
  
  
*Vegetas growing obcenities*  
  
  
  
Goku knew in that moment it had to be saint nick  
  
  
  
*vegeta grumbles some more*  
  
*Gokus sleeping again. He snorts and drools on the window*  
  
*Chichi glares and gets her frying pan and whaps him on the heaD*  
  
*Goku comes awake and blinks* "Huh? oh yeah. It's santa clause!"  
  
  
  
More rapid than an angry sayajin  
  
his courses they came  
  
  
  
*Someone hisses* Coursers Kat coursers!  
  
" oops.. some idiots been messing with my script!"  
  
  
  
And he whistled and shouted  
  
and called them by name  
  
  
  
*vegeta shouts something ugly*  
  
" CALLED THEM BY NAME!  
  
"Now DAMMIT! and Stop that! And why are you making that face at me!? I'll blow you away to the sky!"  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
*Vegeta turns red as Bulma slips him a cheat sheet*  
  
  
  
Now ah..  
  
Dasher. and Dancer  
  
  
  
*Louder*  
  
*vegeta glares*  
  
  
  
and Prancer and Vixen  
  
  
  
*He raises an eyebrow at 18 who glares in return*  
  
  
  
on Comet, on Cupid on Doner and blitzen!  
  
  
  
*16 17 and 18jindle the bells around their necks*  
  
*Vegetamutterssomething about homicide*  
  
  
  
To thetop of th.. hey! They dont have a porch!  
  
  
  
*Whispers* Just follow the script Vegeta!  
  
  
  
  
  
To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!  
  
Now dash away dash away dash away all!  
  
  
  
*The 'reindeer' stomp their feet.*  
  
*16 seems to be enjoying this FAR to much*  
  
  
  
As the dry leave before a saiyajin turned mad fly,  
  
when they met with an obstical they blew it sky high,  
  
so up to the housetop, the coursers they flew.  
  
  
  
*They all land on top of the Son house*  
  
*16 falls through on son gohans bed*  
  
*Gohan still sleeps*  
  
*Chichi groans* It'll take FOREVER to get him to fix that!  
  
  
  
With a sleigh full of food, and *OLD* saint nick too  
  
  
  
" If you call me old one more time..."  
  
:  
  
  
  
and then in a twinkling,  
  
he heard on the roof  
  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof  
  
  
  
*18 glares* I an *not* prancing.  
  
*17* What about pawing?  
  
*18* youre my BROTHER  
  
*sighs* I'll never live through this night  
  
  
  
As he drew back his hand..  
  
  
  
"Ka-me-ha-mea..."  
  
"Goku! dont you DARE!"  
  
"but Chichi,, she said drew back his hand.."  
  
  
  
  
  
and was turning around..  
  
Down the dirty chimney, came st. nick,  
  
with a bound  
  
  
  
*Vegeta gets stuck halfway down*  
  
*muffled words come from the chimney*  
  
*the andriods are snickering*  
  
" JUST HELPAND STOP LAUGHING!"  
  
*Cut scene to 17 putting his hand down the chimney and letting loose an attack*  
  
*Vegeta falls out the bottom,slightly charred*  
  
*He growls*  
  
  
  
*sighs and repeats* Down the chimney came saint nick with abound  
  
He *had* been dressed in fur,  
  
from his head to his foot,  
  
but one shot from prancer had made it all soot  
  
a bundle of burnt food,  
  
he'd had on his back,  
  
and he looked like a beggar,  
  
opening his pack  
  
  
  
  
  
*Vegeta grumbles something, and the bag falls from the ceiling from nowhere and lands on his head heavy with food and sweets*  
  
:  
  
*Scene cuts back to 16 and Gohan*  
  
*They're both sleeping now*  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes how they twinkled,  
  
his DIMPLES how MERRY  
  
  
  
*Vegeta glares and forces asmile*  
  
  
  
His cheeks were like roses,  
  
his nose like a cherry  
  
(Actually his face was all red, after all, he's been burnt hairless)  
  
the drool on his mouth,  
  
which was up like a bow,  
  
and the beard that had been on his chin  
  
at one time was whitter than snow  
  
  
  
*Goku scratches his head*  
  
"Gee santa. I thought you had more a beard."  
  
*Vegeta forces a decent tone* I shaved Baka  
  
  
  
  
  
The stump of a tooth,  
  
he had left from his teeth,  
  
he blew smoke out behind it,  
  
in a circular wreath.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Vegeta huffs  
  
Goku grins* hey! Thats pretty cool!  
  
*Chichi groans*  
  
  
  
he had a broad ..uhm..better not say that..  
  
he had some broad shoulders...  
  
and a tight little belly  
  
looked like santa had been laying off the jelly  
  
:  
  
  
  
*Goku looks at Kat* thats not how it goes."  
  
Look. I've been calling him old. Thats far enough. If I called him fat, he'd blow my face off  
  
GAH! Now I'm ryiming  
  
*Vegeta looks satisfied*  
  
  
  
once he was jolly and plump,  
  
like a jolly old elf  
  
And I think everyone laughed when they saw him,  
  
despite of themself  
  
  
  
*The andriods are still laughin*  
  
  
  
With a wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
  
soon gave him to know, he had plenty to dread  
  
  
  
HEY! SOMEONE's BEEN PLAYING WITH MY SCRIPT! WHY DOES THIS SAY DREAD?!?  
  
*sighs and grumbles*  
  
  
  
He spoke many words,  
  
(Not to nice, bloke)  
  
But went straight to his work  
  
As Goku had hoped.  
  
He filled all the stockings,  
  
(Even chichis tiny sock)  
  
and then turned at a knock  
  
  
  
  
  
*Blinks* A knock? Thats not supposed to be there...  
  
*Flips through the rest of the script and frowns but sighs* okay okay..  
  
  
  
Opened the door, and there stood Mrs.Clause...  
  
  
  
*Groans*  
  
*Bulma standsthere in a tiny santa cosume*  
  
*She tapps her foot*  
  
  
  
He groaned and he layed a certain finger,  
  
up over his nose  
  
  
  
*grumbles* I cant believethey butchered it so badly.. I'll kill them..  
  
  
  
He gave her a nodd, and pointed to the chimney,  
  
wich he made explode..  
  
  
  
  
  
*Bulma growls*  
  
  
  
He sprang to his sleigh,  
  
and to his team gave a whistle..  
  
  
  
"Dangit! Wheres roudolf!?"  
  
*Scene cuts to Gohans room where Gohanis snuggling him like a teddy bear andboth are drooling*  
  
"oh forget it"  
  
  
  
  
  
And away they had to fly,  
  
for mrs clause had a missle..  
  
  
  
*Scene cuts back to bulma whos checking the coordanates on her missle(  
  
  
  
But we heard him exclaim,  
  
as he flew out of sight,  
  
Merry Christmas to all!  
  
AND KAT! YOU ARE MINE!  
  
  
  
*Kat sighs*  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
*groans* They killed the greatest christmas poem ever written..  
  
*hits head on a wall*  
  
*everyone comes out on stage but gohan and 16 whoare STILL sleeping, and bows*  
  
*Vegeta looks at Kat, who turns white, as he puts his hand up and starts to say an attack name* *Kat waves her hand and he dissapears into the land of forever happy*  
  
*Faint scream* nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL.. and just so you know, dont ever work with a buncha peoplelike thisfor aplay.. they'll butcher it so badly.....  
  
  
  
~Katgrrl~  
  
Digitalkatgrrl@hotmail.com 


End file.
